Flipped
by OnTheCyberSeas
Summary: On the night of Nova's bachelorette party, Nova accidentally unleashes a curse that has an interesting effect on Storybrooke's citizens. Set in the Christmas In Storybrooke Universe. Pairings include Swan Queen, Snowing, Dwarf Star, Red Beauty, Sleeping Warrior, and Mad Whale.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a story set in my Christmas In Storybrooke Universe and will lead into this year Christmas story. For those who haven't been following, this universe is divergent from canon after Queen of Hearts. The pairings include Swan Queen, Snowing, Red Beauty, Sleeping Warrior, Mad Whale, Dwarf Star and a few that I introduce in this story.

* * *

><p>Here's What You Missed In Storybrooke:<p>

Christmas cheer brought more than just snow and presents. Ruby and Belle were brought closer, Mulan and Aurora were brought together, both Grumpy and Nova and Jefferson and Whale were reunited, August became human again and Henry spent his first Christmas with all of his family.

Regina's present to Henry and Emma sent the Charming family on a vacation to Disney World. Their vacation was cut short when Cora killed Rumplestiltskin to become "The Dark One" and she and Hook made their way to "The Most Magical Place On Earth." Emma and Regina united in more ways than one to defeat Cora and the day was saved.

The trip wasn't all fighting however, Snow found out that she was expecting a child, Henry met his father for the first time, and Emma and Regina fell in love. The family, along with Neal, returned to Storybrooke welcomed as heroes.

Back in Storybrooke, things were heating up between Mulan and Aurora, Grumpy proposed to Nova at the cost of her wings being removed, Whale found a family with Jefferson and Grace, Snow and Charming decided to name their son after the great warrior Lancelot, Regina, Emma, and Neal had "the talk" with Henry, and Ruby and Belle moved in together.

And that's what you missed in Storybrooke.

* * *

><p>Nova stood in front of the mirror, checking herself out. She wore a light pink dress, with smoky eye shadow. She looked ready for the wild evening in front of her. She glanced down at the diamond engagement ring on her finger. The ring gleamed with the promise of love that she and Dreamy shared, but it was weighed down with the sacrifice she had made. Though she was thrilled about marrying the man she loved in just a few days, she wished that she could have her wings back.<p>

"You look hot," said Tinkerbell, coming out of the bathroom that the two now shared. A month ago, Dreamy pleaded with Regina to find a way to abolish the town line so that he and Nova could have a proper honeymoon outside of Storybrooke with their memories intact. As a wedding present, Regina and Emma worked together to destroy the line that confined Storybrooke's residents. Their efforts dragged two princesses and a former fairy into Storybrooke. Tinkerbell was staying with Nova in a room at Granny's, Ariel with the prince that she had recently reunited, and Rapunzel in Regina and Emma's guest bedroom. The situation was only temporary until the dwarves finished the new apartment complex that would house Storybrooke's newcomers, and the new home for Dreamy and her.

Nova blushed shyly in response, "Thanks, and thanks for planning my Bachelorette party."

"No problem," Tink grinned, "You're going to have the most kickass party ever."

When both girls were ready, they made their way out of the Inn and walked towards The Rabbit Hole. They were greeted by most of the other women in Storybrooke, except Snow who was due to give birth any day now. When they saw the guest of honor, they showered her with compliments.

Soon after, Tinkerbell led them into the bar, which was empty besides the bartenders because Regina bought out the bar for the night. The party sat at the tables and ordered their drinks as they talked amongst themselves. Nova sipped her champagne as Belle talked to her about her upcoming wedding.

The music started and several of the girls left their drinks to dance. Nova joined them, but sat down after a few minutes of stepping on and tripping over other peoples' feet.

Hours passed, and Nova sat at the bar ordering drinks and making conversation with those taking a break from dancing. She was having a great time, but her worries were weighing down the back of her mind. At about one in the morning, the rest of the girls left the bar, saying goodbye to Nova and sharing their excitement about the wedding.

It was just Nova and Tinkerbell now. Tink sat next to her at the bar and ordered another drink talking excitedly about the great things that this world had to offer.

"Thanks for the party," Nova said slurring her words slightly.

"No problem," Tink slurred back, "Anything else you want to do?"

"I want my wings back," Nova said suddenly. She broke down, her tears flowing down her cheeks and ruining her mascara.

Tinkerbell patted her friend on the back, "Me too. The Blue Fairy's a bitch."

"We'll never get them back from her," Nova sobbed. Tinkerbell however had an idea.

"Maybe there's another way," Tink said. Nova looked at her, "Perhaps The Dark One's old pawn shop might help us find an alternative."

Nova thought about it. It was a stretch, but it could possibly work, "We can talk to his son tomorrow."

"Let's go now," Tinkerbell exclaimed, "We can go in, search for a solution, and be out before he knows we were there."

While Nova wouldn't normally agree to breaking and entering, the alcohol made the decision for her. "Let's do it," she said standing up and steadying herself.

The two left the bar and made their way over to the pawn shop, giggling at their attempts to be stealthy. When they reached the shop, Tinkerbell took a hairpin out of her hair and fumbled with the lock. After several tries, the door opened with a click and the girls stumbled into the shop. Tinkerbell looked along one side of the shop while Nova looked upon the other.

A combination of her natural clumsiness and her drunkenness caused Nova to knock over a vial on the counter. It hit the ground with a crash. A blue smoke escaped the shattered glass and it filled the room. Nova and Tinkerbell looked at each other in fear and ran out of the shop, the smoke following them.

Stopping to catch their breath the former fairies looked at each other. "We don't tell anyone about this," Tink said.

Nova nodded and the two stumbled back to their room as though nothing had happened. They fell on their respective beds and fell asleep instantly.

Unbeknownst to them, the smoke made its way throughout the town affecting its citizens in a way that would shock them when they woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina rolled over in the bed that she and Emma shared. She was confused, yet pleasantly surprised that she didn't have a hangover from the previous evening. Her body didn't even feel like herself. She rolled over to greet Emma but her eyes widened when she found a very pregnant Snow White sleeping next to her.

Fighting back a scream, she ran into the bathroom. She steadied her breathing and looked at herself in the mirror. What she saw nearly made her heart stop. Instead of her own reflection, she found Prince Charming looking back at her. She nearly threw up, wondering what the hell had happened.

"Jefferson?" Snow called out from the other room and Regina went back to find Snow White staring at her looking just as frightened as she was. Snow recoiled when she saw her. "Charming?" She looked really panicked. "What's going on? Why am I in your bed? Why am I in your wife's body?"

"I'm not Charming, I'm Regina," Regina replied, "If you're not Snow, who are you?"

"Whale," replied Whale. Regina almost snickered at the irony of Whale being in the body of a pregnant woman. "Are we the only ones? Who else have switched bodies?"

"Let me call Emma," said Regina, picking up Charming's phone. She pressed Emma's name in the contact list and the phone rang twice before she picked up.

"Mulan?" The sleepy voice of Emma answered on the other end.

"This is Regina," Regina said, trying not to panic, "Aurora?"

"Yeah?" Aurora asked. A scream came on the other end, "How are you calling me if you're sleeping right next to me? Where's Mulan? Why do you sound like Charming?"

"Calm down," Regina said taking a deep breath, "It appears we have all swapped bodies. Are you in Emma's body right now?"

There was a pause on the other end before Aurora replied, "Yeah. What do we do?"

"Wake up Charming," Regina said, "Call a town meeting. We'll get to the bottom of this." Regina hung up before turning back to Whale, "It appears that the whole town is affected."

"I know," said Whale, hanging up Snow's phone, "I called home. "Henry" picked up before handing the phone to "Ruby. "Snow" is apparently hysterical."

"I've called a town meeting," Regina told him, "We'll figure out how to reverse this."

* * *

><p>The town hall was in utter chaos. Everyone was looking for the person that they had swapped bodies with. A group of townspeople gathered around Regina and Emma, or Charming and Aurora.<p>

"What do we do?" Gepetto, in Ariel's body, asked.

"I can't get married like this," Grumpy said in the body of The Blue Fairy.

"Do you know how traumatizing it is to wake up naked in your Granddaughter's girlfriend's body?" Granny asked from Belle's body.

"Who did this to us?" asked Archie, who was inhabiting August's body.

"Everyone calm down," Charming yelled. Since he looked and sounded like Regina, everyone stopped yelling immediately.

Emma stepped forward, "Thanks Regina...Dad." She blushed as she realized her mistake, not wanting to think about her father looking like her girlfriend. She looked at the panicked citizens. "I want to return to my own body as much as you all do. We will get to bottom of this, but everyone needs to remain calm." Looking at the citizens that were staring at her with rapt attention she cleared her throat, "Now has anyone seen anything suspicious?"

Rapunzel stepped forward, "I woke up this morning to find that my father's shop had been broken into."

Emma looked at Neal, "Was anything stolen?"

Neal shook his head, "No, but there was a shattered vial of something on the ground." Tinkerbell and Nova looked at each other uncomfortably from Sneezy and Mulan's bodies.

Emma looked around at the town, "Who broke into Neal's shop last night?" She scanned the crowd looking for the answer. She saw the guilt on the face of Mulan's body. "Nova?"

Hanging her head, Nova stepped forward, "It was me. I had too much to drink last night and I broke into the shop. I was looking for a way to get my wings back, and I accidentally knocked over a vial with a blue potion inside."

"You're so clumsy," yelled Kathryn from Bashful's body among a chrous of annoyed shouts.

"Were you acting alone?" Emma asked looking at the fairy in disappointment.

Nova shifted uncomfortably, "Yes," she stuttered.

Emma knew that she was lying, and she had a good idea who had helped her. She decided however not to press the issue and would worry about that at a later time. "Alright, now that we know the cause, we need to find a way to reverse this. Regina and Blue, will you help me find a solution?" The two other magic users nodded.

"I don't mean to alarm anyone," Whale said from the back, "but Snow's water just broke."


	3. Chapter 3

The hospital doors were thrown open as Doc, in Eric's body, wheeled in Whale, who was clutching Snow's stomach as the contractions wracked his body. Jefferson ran behind him, followed by Snow and Charming. Doc had never delivered a baby in this realm, so he allowed the nurses to show him the equipment used in this world.

They reached the bed and Jefferson helped Whale up and laid him down as Doc took off his clothes and handed him a gown. Jefferson held his hand as Whale cried out in pain. He flashed back to the day that Grace was born. It was one of the happiest days of his life, but he never thought he would go through it again, especially under such unusual circumstances. Whale was in agony, finally understanding why women asked for drugs when giving birth.

Snow and Charming watched on the other side of the glass with conflicting emotions. On one hand, they were thrilled that they were about to finally meet their son. On the other hand, they were freaked out of their minds. For Snow, the image of watching herself give birth was one of the strangest things she had ever experienced.

Doc and the nurses prepared Whale for the birth and Doc was sitting between his legs. The nurse handed Jefferson a bowl of ice chips that he fed to his boyfriend. Whale was starting to sweat as the contractions caused an all-time high of pain.

"Push," Doc said. Whale wanted to snap at him, but he knew that there was no use trying to fight. He gave a push and cried out in pain, unleashing a string of curse words. Jefferson held his hand and whispered words of encouragement. Whale pushed again, gripping Jefferson's hand. A few more minutes passed and Jefferson was worried that his hand would break from the pressure.

Whale pushed several more times and Doc called out, "Almost there!" Whale gave a final push and the sound of the baby's cry filled the room. Snow and Charming released the breaths they didn't know they were holding.

Jefferson kissed the top of Victor's head. Doc checked the baby's vital signs as Snow and Charming rushed over. A nurse handed Charming a pair of scissors to cut the cord. A snap and Doc cleaned the baby off before handing him to Snow. "He's healthy," Doc told her.

Snow and Charming smiled adoringly at the son they had created even if they hadn't been the ones to bring him into the world. "Hello Lancelot," Snow cooed as the boy smiled up at her, "I love you already."

"Welcome to the family," Charming said, "I can't wait for you to meet your sister and nephew. Doc took the baby back to the nursery and the happy couple looked at each other. "I love you," said Charming.

"I love you too," Snow replied. She leaned in to kiss her husband, but pulled away giggling. "Sorry, I can't kiss you when you look like Regina."

Charming laughed, "I'd rather not kiss Whale…though we should probably get him a gift basket." Snow laughed as the two settled on a hug, pulling each other close.

Snow glanced over at Whale and Jefferson who were talking as Whale was trying to catch his breath. "This is one of the weirdest experiences I've ever had," said Snow, "And we come from a world with magic." Charming nodded in agreement as the two walked over to the nursery to see Lancelot.

Meanwhile, Whale was not in as great of a mood. "Of all the bodies I could have swapped with, I had to get the woman who was nine months pregnant. At least you got the hot waitress. I'm going to kill that fairy." Whale noticed that Jefferson was laughing. "Is this funny to you?"

"Yes," Jefferson admitted. When he saw Whale's scowl, he added, "How about I take care of you for the next week. You deserve it after what you had to go through."

Whale smiled, "That sounds perfect."

* * *

><p>Emma, Regina, and Blue followed Neal into the scene of the crime. The vial still laid smashed on the ground, untouched from the night before. Regina waved her hand over the mess and the pieces of glass came together to reassemble the vial.<p>

"Did your father keep records of the items in the shop?" Emma turned to Neal, hoping that the answer to the curse would be quick and easy.

Neal went to a cabinet in the back and pulled out an old and dusty book. "I think this is it."

Blue took the book from him and placed it on the table. She waved her hand and the book magically flipped open to a page. Blue glanced at the page written in an old magical language. Regina and Emma looked over her shoulder. Emma scowled at the page, "What does it say?"

"It has the recipe for the curse," Blue replied. She traced her finger on the page, "and here is the reverse spell."

"Good, we can fix this quickly right?" Emma asked.

"The spell takes an evening to take effect," Regina told her and Emma's face fell. "I think I have a few ingredients in my vault. Some of these we can find in the woods. We can send the wolf to find them. Though we will have trouble with the last ingredient."

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"The teardrop of the person who cast the curse," Regina replied.

"Nova cries at the drop of a hat," Emma said, "It should be easy."

"It would be, if Nova was in her own body," Blue told her, "We need the drop from the original body, and Mulan doesn't cry as easily."

"She does if Aurora's in danger," Emma said, remembering their adventure in the Enchanted Forest, "But we need to find another way. Maybe Aurora can help."

"I'll work on the spell," Blue said, "Regina, you and Ruby get the ingredients and Emma will get the tear."

"Sounds like a plan," Regina replied.

Emma looked at the other two, looking forward to getting back to her own body. "Let's do this," she said, as the three went their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't hard to find Mulan. She found her sitting with Aurora in their usual booth in the diner. She saw many of the rest of the town's citizen's in the diner as well. It appeared that the absurdity of the new curse had brought the town to a productive standstill.

Emma slid in next to Aurora and both girls looked up at her. Emma ignored the weirdness of seeing her own body staring back at her and turned to Mulan. Before she could say anything, Granny came over, bringing over her usual hot chocolate with cinnamon. Taking a sip, she relaxed in the familiar comfort.

"Any news?" Aurora asked, diverting Emma's attention from the drink.

Emma cleared her throat, "We found the solution."

"That great!" Mulan said excitedly, "How are you going to do it?"

"We found a recipe for the counter curse," Emma replied, "Regina and Blue are getting the ingredients right now. Only there's one more thing we need."

"What?" Aurora asked.

Taking a deep breath, Emma replied, "The teardrop from the body of the person who cast the curse." She pointed at Mulan, "We need you to cry."

"That's impossible," Mulan replied.

"You have to," Emma said, "Unless you want to stay in a fairy's body forever."

Aurora reached her hand out to touch Mulan's, "You can do this babe. I have faith in you." Mulan sat there stoically trying to release tears from her eyes. After a minute of nothing, Aurora said, "Think of your worst memory. If that doesn't work, think of puppies dying."

That seemed to do the trick. Mulan felt a tear roll down her eyes followed by a cascade of tears. Emma held a vial to Mulan's cheek to collect the teardrops. After collecting a good amount, Emma pulled the vial away and handed Mulan a handkerchief. "Thanks for your help," Emma said, looking at Mulan with concern, "Are you going to be okay?"

Mulan nodded, wiping her eyes with the handkerchief. "I'll be fine. Go save the town."

Emma was reluctant to leave but Aurora said, "I'll stay with her." Emma stood up, saying her goodbyes before she left the diner. When she was gone, Aurora moved to Mulan's side of the booth and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "I didn't know you had a soft spot for puppies."

Mulan wiped her eyes, "When I was a little girl, I had the cutest and sweetest puppy. He would be by my side every chance he got. We called him Little Brother. A few years later, this army invaded my homeland and attacked my village. I managed to get my parents and grandmother out safely, but Little Brother got stuck under some fallen wood boards. I went to get him out and just as I freed him the leader, Shan Yu came up to us." Mulan started crying harder and Aurora patted her back, "He sacrificed himself so I could get away safely. Then they called for soldiers to fight and I volunteered. They wouldn't take women, so I disguised myself as a man."

"I'm so sorry," said Aurora, overcome with emotion at the story, "That you had to go through that. He would be proud of you." Aurora wrapped her arms around Mulan and Mulan relaxed into her embrace. "How come you've never told me about that?"

Mulan shrugged, "I don't like talking about it. I never even told Phillip when we were looking for you."

Aurora nodded in understanding. "You know that if there's anything you ever want to talk about, I'm here for you. I love you."

"I love you too," Mulan smiled. She gave Aurora a peck on the forehead and Aurora smiled back.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the diner, Neal and Rapunzel sat across from each other. "How are you holding up?" Neal asked.<p>

Rapunzel shrugged, "It could be worse, no offense of course. I could be in that Blue Fairy's body, she scares me."

Neal laughed, "I wouldn't get on her bad side if I were you." He didn't want to admit it, but he was kind of attracted to the girl in front of him, when she had been in her own body and not his.

"So, tell me about yourself Neal." Rapunzel said curiously.

After a moment of deciding what to say, Neal said, "Well, I got separated from my father when I was a boy and I ended up in Neverland for several hundred years. I escaped and came to this world. I changed my name and started stealing for a living."

Rapunzel interrupted him. "Your name isn't really Neal? Then what is it?"

Neal wanted to tell her the truth, but he had spent too long running from his past that he couldn't bring himself to say it. Rapunzel noticed his discomfort and said, "It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

"Thank you," he smiled at her with gratitude. He finished the story and told her about meeting Emma and then meeting her again eleven years later with their son and his decision to take over his father's shop after his death. "What about you? How different is your story from the movie, besides that you look much more beautiful than that version."

Rapunzel blushed at his words, impressed by his charm. "It's a lot different, they didn't get any of our stories accurate." She told him about her life and he listened with great interest. They continued to talk into the afternoon.

* * *

><p>Emma ran to Regina's vault and found Blue and Regina already working on the counter curse. They looked up at the sound of Emma opening the door. "Did you get it?" Regina asked hopefully.<p>

Emma held out the vial with Mulan's tears, "Piece of cake."

Blue took the vial from her and added the tears to the spell. The spell turned a shade of green. She waved her hands over the spell and the smoke wafted out of the vial and into the air of Storybrooke. "Now we wait for the curse to take effect. I will go instruct everyone to sleep in the house of the body with whom they swapped with." Emma and Regina nodded in agreement. "Good night," the Blue Fairy said before stepping out of the vault.

Emma and Regina followed her out, Regina locking the door behind them. They walked into town and picked up Henry from school. The three of them made their way to the hospital. Emma was fighting to keep her nerves over meeting her brother hidden. She felt Regina squeeze her hand, a comforting gesture from the one who always seemed to understand how she was feeling.

The hospital came into view and Henry ran ahead to greet his grandparents, who were waiting beside the door. Snow and Charming wrapped their arms around Henry and smiled as Emma and Regina caught up to them. Emma hugged her mom and dad as well. To everyone's surprise, Snow pulled Regina into a hug as well. The two had come a long way from their legendary battles in the Enchanted Forest.

Snow and Charming led the family into the hospital and toward the nursery. Emma took a deep breath at the sight of the sleeping baby. She knew in that moment that she would love her brother forever. Still, she couldn't assuage the worry that Lancelot would soon replace her in her parents' lives. Seeming to sense her discomfort, Charming said, "No matter what you'll always be our daughter."

"We will always love you," Snow echoed Charming's sentiments.

Emma, living for so long without a family, instinctively backed away from her parents. She looked to their faces and saw their sincerity written in their eyes and smiles. She grinned with deep gratitude and replied, "Thanks, I love you too."

Henry interrupted the moment by asking, "Can I hold him?" Charming lifted up Lancelot and gently placed him in his arms. Henry carefully took the baby, holding him like he had seen other women hold babies. When his arms got tired, he handed Lancelot off to Emma, who held her brother for a few minutes before putting him down in his bed.

Regina, who had been quietly observing the scene, spoke up, "Who wants ice cream?" She asked the family, "My treat."


	5. Chapter 5

After their visit, the family left the hospital and walked into town. Emma stopped in front of the diner. "I'll meet you guys in a few minutes," Emma told her family, "I have to attend to Sheriff's business first." Regina nodded and led Henry and the Charmings inside the diner.

Emma walked past the diner and into the Inn. Walking up the stairs, Emma stopped before Nova and Tinkerbell's room. She raised her fist and rapped on the door. "Who is it?" Tinkerbell yelled from the other side.

"Police, open up," Emma yelled back.

The door opened immediately and Nova stood in front of her looking terrified. "I'm sorry," Nova cried, "I can't go to jail. I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Relax, you're not going to jail," Emma reassured her, "Though we do have to figure out yours and Tink's punishment for breaking and entering." Tinkerbell shuffled nervously at having been caught.

"Come in," Nova said, opening the door a little wider. Emma stepped in and looked at the two fairies. "What do you have in mind?"

"Since this is your first offense and nobody was harmed as a result of the crime," Emma said, "I have decided that each of you will do forty hours of community service, once you get back from your honeymoon."

"I can live with that," said Nova with a sigh of relief.

"Me too," said Tinkerbell.

Emma smiled, "Good, now enjoy your evening. We'll be back in our original bodies tomorrow morning." The fairies bid her goodbye as Emma walked out of the room and towards the diner.

* * *

><p>Evening came and there was great confusion as everyone tried to fulfill the Blue Fairy's instructions for the breaking of the curse. It was unusual for everyone to not go home and sleep in their own bed, but rather in the bed of the person that they had swapped bodies with. They were promised that the effects of the curse would be completely reversed in the morning, so they did what the Blue Fairy told them to do. To say that everyone was looking forward to being back in their own body was an understatement.<p>

Sleep came easily to the town's residents, as most of them were excited not only for the curse to be reversed but the wedding that was to take place in the morning. As the town slept, the magic worked on their bodies and when they woke, everyone breathed a sigh of relief that everything was back to normal.

* * *

><p>Sneezy adjusted Grumpy's tie as the other dwarves watched the Groom get ready. Grumpy was thrilled that the day had finally arrived. It had been a spur of the moment decision to propose to Nova, but he knew that he had made the right choice. He had heard of some grooms getting cold feet before their wedding, but he was not one of them. He had been in love with the fairy from the moment he had met her and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her. Grumpy heard a knock on the door and Dopey went to open it.<p>

Grumpy was surprised to see Snow White enter the room, a huge red dress covered her baby bump. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

Snow shook her head, "It's your wedding. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Grumpy ran over and hugged his friend, "Thanks for coming."

"You deserve to be happy," Snow replied, checking her watch, "Granny wants you to come down, and the ceremony will begin soon."

Doc woke Sleepy up and the rest of the groomsmen followed Grumpy and Snow out of the room. They made their way out of the dwarf cottage and towards the church. Various people waved at them as they walked down the street.

They arrived at the church and Grumpy was pleased to see that many of the guests were filing into the pews of the church. Grumpy waved at a few of the guests before making his way up to the priest. "Thanks for doing this on short notice."

Bashful turned to smile at him, "No problem." The Blue Fairy had refused to perform the ceremony for him and Nova, and Bashful had stepped up to do it in her place. He even got a certification to perform the ceremony from an online program.

Grumpy and the groomsmen took their place as the guests filed in. Almost everyone in town had come besides The Blue Fairy and the other fairies. He knew how upsetting that was to Nova and he had offered to cancel the wedding. She had refused, saying that she had made her choice months ago and she intended to stick to it.

As the church bells rang, the organ played the Wedding march. The guests stood up as Nova's bridesmaids, Rapunzel, Belle, Mulan, and Aurora, walked down the aisle, led by Tinkerbell, the maid of honor. Soon after, Nova walked down the aisle looking gorgeous in her traditional white gown. A veil covered her face, but Grumpy could see her smile as she walked towards him.

She reached Grumpy and he helped her up the stairs, making sure that she didn't trip in front of the guests. When they were on equal ground, Grumpy grabbed Nova's hand as they turned to face Bashful.

Bashful began the ceremony, providing an introduction. Grumpy and Nova could only focus on each other, both felt like they were the luckiest people on earth. After a touching ceremony with the exchange of rings and vows, Bashful declared, "By the power vested in me by the Internet, I declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Grumpy dipped Nova slightly as they shared their first kiss, hearing the cheers of their guests. The two were lead to a backroom to sign the wedding certificate as the guests made their way to town hall for the reception.

As soon as the marriage was official, the newlyweds shared another kiss. "This is the happiest day of my life," Grumpy told her.

"Me too," replied Nova, "No regrets." They walked hand in hand over to the reception party.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This concludes this story. The purpose of the story was always to wrap up some story lines from the one-shots over the year and lead into this year's Christmas story, as well as an excuse for me to do a body swap story. There isn't going to be a Behind The Story for this story, but the Behind The Story for the Christmas story will talk about both stories. The first chapter will be up soon and I appreciate everyone who's stuck with this universe throughout the year, as well as anyone reading for the first time.

* * *

><p>Grumpy and Nova's entrance into the building was met with cheers. They made their way to the head table, where they sat with the other groomsmen and bridesmaids. After a few minutes, Grumpy stood up clinking his glass with a fork to get everyone's attention. The room quieted and Grumpy began his speech, "It's been an interesting couple of years in our lives." Everyone murmured their agreement. "We've fought together, and against each other, laughed, cried, and through it all I'm glad that you all could be here today. When I first met Nova several years ago in the Enchanted Forest, I never thought that this day would ever be possible. We were separated because of circumstances that we couldn't control, but yet due to other events, we were brought back together. I'm not your typical dwarf and Nova is not your typical fairy, yet our un-typicalness is what makes us understand each other better than anyone else. Nova, you're my better half and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Grumpy noticed that Nova was crying as the room applauded.<p>

Nova stood up, accidentally knocking over her glass. She turned to the party and laughed, "I've always been clumsy." The room erupted in laughter. Nova cleared her throat and went on with her speech, "I'll never forget how Dreamy and I met. I almost lost the dust that I was carrying, but Dreamy stepped up to help me. My Knight with a shining pickax. He believed in me when nobody else did, and he shared my dream of seeing the world. She turned to Grumpy, "Despite our separation, my love for you is the same as it was that day. No matter what the cost, I know that I am making the right decision and I look forward to seeing the world with you and taking on life's challenges side by side. This day and the promise of our lives' together is a dream come true and I can't wait for our future." Grumpy was fighting a couple of tears as the room once again applauded.

Granny and Ruby began serving the guests as everyone began to talk amongst themselves. After lunch was done, Grumpy lead Nova to the dance floor and the DJ played a slow ballad for them to have their first dance. Soon they were joined by other couples on the dance floor, many of which gave their congratulations as they passed by.

Neal stood up bypassing the dance floor and heading straight over to the head table. He reached Rapunzel and held his hand out, "Care to dance?"

Rapunzel smiled, glad that she wouldn't be sitting alone, "I'd love to." She took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the floor. Rapunzel put her arms around his shoulders, mimicking the people around her since she had never danced with another person before. Neal put his hands delicately on her waist, leading the dance.

As they danced Neal said, "Baelfire." Rapunzel looked at him strangely, "My real name. It's Baelfire."

Rapunzel smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you Baelfire. I like that name, it's prettier than Neal."

Baelfire blushed at the compliment and blurted out, "Do you want to go out sometime?"

"I'd love to," Rapunzel answered, her heart fluttering in her chest.

After everyone was tired of dancing, they returned to their seats. Grumpy and Nova cut the wedding cake, stuffing cake into each other's mouth. The cake was delicious and soon the party was back on the floor, dancing to much faster music. A good time was had by all, and soon the party was over. Everyone ran out of the building and waited by the entrance for the happy couple to emerge. A car with a "Just Married" sign was waiting on the street. Grumpy and Nova walked out of the hall hand in hand as everyone shouted their congratulations.

Nova stopped at the end of the line where the bridesmaids gathered, she threw the bouquet that she was holding into the crowd behind her. She turned around to see that Belle had caught it, sniffing the flowers, and glancing over at Ruby.

Grumpy opened the door for her and she stepped into the car. Walking around the car, Grumpy got into the driver's seat and started the car. Nova waved goodbye as the car pulled away. As the car drove across the town line, Nova spotted a flash of green run by the car. Nova figured that it was probably an animal and glanced over at Grumpy, excited for their honeymoon…and the rest of their lives to begin.


End file.
